


Rather be Sailing

by happypr1nce



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sailing, kind of, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypr1nce/pseuds/happypr1nce
Summary: a short thing about otto, worms, hanschen, melchior, worms, boats, worms, God,,,, worms,,,,,,,





	Rather be Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> I think andy mentioned some kind of hc about Hanschen and sailing clubs in his broadway.com dwsa vlog.
> 
> I think.

It was Sailing Team Time!

Well, it was half an hour before Sailing Team Time. Otto liked to be early. Otto also liked worms. And boats. That was why Otto had rushed off to the lake immediately after class had ended.

The lake was relatively small and unimpressive.  
The Sailing Team was also relatively small and unimpressive. Aside from Otto, the team consisted of a pretty girl named Marianna Wheelan, a pretty boy named Bobby Maler, Martha Bessel (who Otto had known since childhood), and Hanschen Rilow, who was captain of the team, to nobody’s surprise. 

What a teacher’s pet.

Checking his watch, Otto noticed he’d be alone for a while. Aside from the fact he was 30 minutes early, he’d seen Hanschen go off to flirt with Ernst, Martha and Anna were probably holding hands somewhere and Bobby Maler - social butterfly that he was - always had something better to do than show up early. 

The glistening surface of the lake drew his attention. Otto decided to go sit by the edge. Taking his stockings and shoes off, he stuck his feet in.

And then promptly wrenched them out.

The feeling in his toes was completely gone.

“Otto Lammermeier, it’s winter, the water is freezing. What the fuck are you doing?” screeched Hanschen Rilow from behind him.

Startled, Otto almost toppled into the lake.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be snogging Ernst right now?” He said indignantly, as Hanschen took a seat beside him. 

Hanschen raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you seriously just use the word ‘snogging’?”

Otto wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Hanschen was just too cool. His eyebrow raise was what really sold it though. Otto had tried to master that art, but was never successful. Instead of wasting time inventing a witty rebuke that would surely leave Hanschen trembling in his nike slides, Otto simply blurted out the first thing that spawned into his mind.  
“Boats or worms: which is sexier?”

Hanschen’s face expressed confusion and suspicion. Otto counted his rebuttal a success, and silently thanked the Lord.

Melchior Gabor, the hottest, cleverest, most rebellious, radical atheist to ever exist popped his hot, clever, rebellious, radical, atheist face out from his godless hiding place under the lake.  
“There is no Lord.” Melchior said. His hot, clever, rebellious, radical atheist lips smirked as he disappeared back into his hole.

“I think Ernst is sexier than both boats and worms,” came Hanschen’s belated reply, “but if I had to pick, boats.”

“Oh, worm?” asked Otto. In his humble opinion, Hanschen had made a good choice. 

“Ernst is like a boat.”

“Oh, double worm?”

“I like being inside of boats.”

“ N I C E . ”

There was a long pause. Otto awkwardly checked his watch at the same time Hanschen checked his own watch. Both boys quickly pretended to be inspecting their wrists instead. Otto silently revoked his thanks to the Lord. 

“You have done well my son.” muttered Melchior’s hot, clever, rebellious, radical atheist voice from under the lake. 

“Roses are red,  
Georg likes vore,  
I strongly dislike  
Melchior Gabor.”

Otto had no response to Hanschen’s sicc beats.  
No response except for….

“Oh, triple worm?”

**Author's Note:**

> rawr xd


End file.
